


A Complicated Simple Truth

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actor AU, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, bee!Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: 75 oneshots. 75 dates. All Lovesquare





	1. Comedy Show

Marinette couldn't believe her luck. For once, everything was going her way. She was on a date! With Adrien! And she hadn't stuttered when she asked. And he didn't have to cancel because of his father or some other obligation.

Okay, so a comedy club wasn't exactly romantic. But it could be! She'd get to hear Adrien laugh. And he had such a beautiful laugh. Marinette had been in the middle of getting ready (mentally) when Adrien arrived. He had been dropped off by his bodyguard but opted to walk the rest of the way with Marinette, since the venue was close.

"I'm really glad you decided to invite me, Marinette", he said as they started on their way.

"Of course! Comedy isn't really Alya's thing and well I..." _wanted to spend more time with you _"heard this place is really funny!", Marinette finished with a nervous laugh.

Adrien just smiled at her, he was under no false impression that this was just a hang out with a friend. This was a date. A real date. When Marinette asked him, he hadn't realized, but then later on Nino had clarified it for him.

* * *

"Dude, she totally asked you out on a date. And you said yes!"

"A date? Nino, I have to cancel, I can't go out on a date with Marinette, I already-" Adrien cut himself off. Once he started talking about love, he was dangerously close to talking about how much he was in love with Ladybug.

"You already what? Is this about Kagami?"

"No, I just-"

"Then go out with Marinette. Either way, you're gonna have a good time. And at the end, you can just let her down easy", Nino reasoned.

Adrien wrapped his arms around himself. "It just doesn't seem honest. If Marinette likes me and I string her along just so I can have fun, I'd feel horrible."

"It's not stringing her along if you actually get invested in the date. Here me out", Nino said quickly when Adrien was about to protest. "Go on this date. And for once, look at Marinette not as a friend, but as a best friend, who you also might wanna hold hands with and kiss."

"Nino!" Adrien blushed, not just at his friend's suggestion but mostly because he was surprised at how easy it was. Marinette was sweet and kind, but also assertive. And her pretty appearance hadn't been lost on him.

* * *

So Adrien had decided to heed his friend's words. If Marinette liked him, he would try to meet her feelings halfway. And if afterwards he felt nothing, he would be straight with her. Until then, he would be the perfect gentleman on his date, which, he had come to realize, wasn't much different from how he usually behaved. He opened the door for Marinette and she smiled.

The show started and the first comic came out. Her opening jokes were pretty good and Adrien let out a few polite chuckles. But then she told a gut-buster and Adrien couldn't help the bellow of laughter that came forth.

Marinette was paying close attention to the jokes told and Adrien's reaction, wondering which he'd find the funniest. When he laughed out loud, she beamed, rarely seeing him let himself go like this.

A few more comics performed and when the show ended, Adrien walked Marinette home, both of them retelling their favorite jokes and stories and laughing the whole way back. Marinette felt breathless by the time they got to the door and for once Adrien's dreaminess was only a small part of the reason.

"Thanks for walking me back. I'll see you at school?"

Adrien nodded. "See you at school."

He only hesitated a moment before taking her hand and kissing the back of it. His bodyguard was waiting by the street in his car, so Adrien turned and got inside, letting the window down and giving her a wave goodbye. Marinette waved back and he was off. Adrien felt something in his chest. It was different from the deep devotion he had to Ladybug and more than the tentative feelings he had for Kagami.

He wasn't entirely sure what it could be. Or if it would ever be anything. But maybe, if he could get to know Marinette and she could learn about him in turn...maybe it could be something.


	2. Cooking Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally the reveal was gonna happen because adrien would see and recognize marinette's magicarons and marinette would know only cat noir would recognize them but then i figured mari wouldn't be so careless w/her magical items so this version of the reveal came about

Ladybug couldn't believe her eyes. Which was why they were shut. This couldn't be happening. No way this was happening! Adrien couldn't be Cat Noir!

* * *

School had ended early on a half day schedule and Marinette was ready to take advantage of it by catching up on a bunch of schoolwork, design work, and sleep. But to her surprise, Adrien was waiting by the school's entrance. And for her!

"Hey, Marinette! I was wondering if I could come over, if it wasn't too much trouble? I was hoping you could teach me to bake something?", he said.

"Bake? You? Me? My house?"

"Yeah, if it isn't too much trouble. I can't promise I'd be a good student", Adrien shrugged bashfully.

"What? You? You'd be perfect", Marinette practically purred before catching herself.

And that was how Marinette found herself taking Adrien to her house. She entered through the bakery where her parents were. They smiled at the appearance of Adrien.

"Thank you for welcoming me into your home again", he said as he greeted them.

"You're always invited into our home", Sabine said.

"Adrien wants to learn some baking, so I'm going to take him to the apartment kitchen, okay?", Marinette led Adrien off as she got a confirmation nod from both parents. They set their bags down off to the side and out of the way.

"So what did you wanna learn to make?", Marinette asked.

"Whatever is good for a beginner", Adrien answered. "I don't have much kitchen experience, I'm afraid."

Marinette tried thinking of the perfect recipe. "Something simple... Then chocolate chip cookies are the thing!"

They got started on the cookies, Marinette instructing Adrien on the proper technique to make them nice and chewy. There were about a million ways to make chocolate chip cookies which meant he could easily tweak it to his tastes.

As they waited for the cookies to be done, Marinette made some tea for the both of them and they talked about video games, homework, and everything else. Marinette patted herself on the back for only babbling a few times. They sat at the table, sipping their tea and talking. She couldn't help but soak up every one of Adrien's smiles when they were aimed at her.

The timer went off and Marinette handed him some oven mitts so that he could take out the cookies himself. After giving them a minute to cool, she took the first bite to test them. A bit of a crispy edge but chewy in the middle with gooey chocolate.

"They're delicious!", she exclaimed.

Adrien let out a breath of relief like he'd really been worried that they might taste bad. "It's all thanks to you."

Marinette blushed and put most of the cookies into a tupperware for him to take home while they snacked on some of them there. She was sad when he had to go, but understood. His schedule was always rather strict.

"Thanks again, Marinette", Adrien said as he left.

Marinette was riding on cloud nine for the rest of the afternoon. Even hours later, when night had fallen and she donned her mask to patrol Paris, she was still floating on a high that was all about Adrien.

"My Lady seems to be in a rather good mood", Cat Noir's voice sounded just as she landed on a roof.

Ladybug gave him a sassy smirk. "I actually am. I had a nice day today."

"Care to turn it to a nice evening?" Cat Noir stepped over to her. "I have something for you."

When he held out a tupperware container, her knee-jerk reaction was to refuse. She never wanted to lead Cat Noir on by accepting any gifts from him, but she found it intriguing that he was holding out the same kind of container she had just lent to Adrien. She shook her head at the notion of Cat Noir swiping treats from models. Most people had some kind of tupperware dish.

And she was feeling pretty generous today, so she took it and opened up to see what he'd brought. Her eyes widened at the familiar looking cookies. But there was no way that Cat Noir had taken these from Adrien...was there?

"D-did you...?", she started but wasn't sure how to finish the accusation.

"A friend taught me how to make them today", Cat Noir said. "I don't bake much but she assured me these were purrrrrfect~"

Ladybug looked up at him. "She...taught you...?"

Cat Noir nodded. "Yeah. I probably shouldn't say too much but you know her already. Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

Unable to process everything at once, Ladybug shut her eyes because this couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't have baked cookies with Cat Noir today because she had been with Adrien. She had been with Adrien! Not Cat Noir.

"Ladybug?"

She took a cookie out and bit into it, already familiar with the taste as it touched her tongue. She smiled as she chewed.

"It's perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all supposed to be semi-unrelated oneshots but i kinda like this one so who knows the next one, two, or all remaining three might just be in this chapter's verse


	3. Spending the Day in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a full reveal

"We should get out of bed."

"Yeah, we should. But also, should we?"

Marinette grumbled at Adrien's answer and yet she didn't make a single move to get out of bed like she had suggest. A moment later, she realized she was still in bed.

"You're a terrible influence", she said.

"I know."

She looked up from where her face had been buried in his chest and saw that chesire grin that was still so strange to see it on Adrien's face. And yet, there it was, plain as day.

"If we're not getting up, then how are we going to eat, huh, Mr. Smartypants?"

"Mmmmm, kwami delivery service?"

"Do you really trust Plagg to bring us food without eating it himself on the way?"

"...Good point. But I think we can trust Tikki."

Marinette thought it over. This was beginning to sound really, really good. Spending the whole day in bed, having their food delivered by their kwamis when they got hungry and simply cuddling up with each other.

"We've got to consider downsides", she said.

"Downsides...if we're eating, we'll eventually have to get up to use the bathroom."

"Ugh."

"And there's the possibility of an akuma."

"Double ugh."

"But those all sound like problems to face when the time comes", Adrien said as he stroked her hair.

"Crossing that bridge when we come to it, you know that's not my style", Marinette grinned.

"I know. But neither is not getting out of bed."

"...Good point."


	4. Fondue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an au where Marinette's a child actress

Marinette tried not to get overwhelmed with all of the things happening around her. People bustled around to complete tasks, setting up for the commercial to be shot. Even though she had done this about a dozen times, it was still something to marvel. Marinette had done tv ads for children's clothing, promo spots for programming, and a few other local productions.

What made today special was that she would be doing it alongside her classmate and crush, Adrien, who was also a famous teen model. Secretly, she had always hoped to do some sort of ad with him. And today was that day!

"You ready to start, Marinette?", Adrien asked, coming to stand next to her.

This commercial was for a casual fondue restaurant and so the both of them weren't wearing anything fancy at all. And yet Adrien still looked so dreamy.

"Yes! I am!", she exclaimed when she realized she had been so caught up in staring that she hadn't answered.

Adrien held a hand up towards her and she took it without thinking. He led her onto the set and to her seat. The table was surrounded by booth seating and Adrien was sitting across from her. If she could ignore the mics, cameras, and dozens of people, she could pretend the two of them were on a date. The script itself was pretty loose considering their actions.

It was all going to be dubbed with a voice over later, so it didn't really matter what they said, so long as they looked like they were enjoying themselves. Of course, Marinette would have no trouble doing that.

"Have you ever had fondue before?", Marinette asked, looking at the table before them. It was all real and very inviting.

"No, I've always wanted to, but father doesn't like messy foods."

Marinette picked up a piece of bread with her fondue fork and dipped it into the hot cheese. "I'm surprised he let you do this then."

"I...may have not told the entire truth about what sort of ad this was", Adrien said with a sheepish smile.

Marinette grinned in amusement as she chewed her piece of food. She swallowed and wiped her face with a napkin. "Why Mr. Agreste, I believe that is called lying."

"I think I'll take the consequences. I knew I had to be a part of this when you told us that you were doing it", Adrien winked. "You and I don't get to hang out alone that often."

She blushed, internally combusting while outwardly just sitting there as Adrien looked at the array of foods to choose before him. He picked some broccoli onto his fork and dipped it.

"I wonder if we can take any of the extra cheese with us after everything's over", he pondered out loud.

"You really like cheese?", Marinette asked.

"Uh, yeah, I do", Adrien said, figuring that was an easier answer than the truth. He had specifically told Plagg to stay in the dressing room because there was no way that gluttonous kwami could restrain himself with all this cheese.

They continued to nibble on the fondue while talking. In the back of her mind, Marinette was in disbelief at how easy this was. She wasn't stuttering as often and was (dare she say it) witty). Perhaps it was because it was all fake. But she would take it. Just as she was wondering how long they would go with this, she heard 'cut!' Marinette made sure to wipe her mouth again before getting out of the booth.

Adrien held a hand out to her again to help her to her feet. "This was really fun, Marinette. Maybe we should actually go to a place like this sometime."

"I'd love to Adrien", Marinette said, trying not to get her hopes up for a date. He probably just meant as friends. "I'm sure Alya and Nino would like the food too."

"Actually I...I meant just the two of us", Adrien said, getting a shy look in his eyes.

Marinette's entire face turned red and she made a very valiant effort not to faint. "Y-y-y-y-yes! That would we bonderful. I mean wawesome! I mean...yes."

Adrien smiled at her. "Great. I'll let you know when I have a day free. And I promise not to cancel last minute. Not even my father can keep me away from this." He kissed the back of her hand and then went off to get changed.

Marinette watched him go, waving even after he had left the set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not pictured: Plagg raiding the buffet table while everyone's busy


	5. At the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here, have some ladrien ft. bee!adrien

Ladybug landed on the ground gracefully, then plopped ungracefully onto the bench nearby. She was tired. And also sleepy. She was sleepy and tired. Adrien came to sit next to her. His usual stiffness when around Ladybug softened with the battle he had just finished, along with the black and yellow that hid his identity from the general public.

A energy hummed through him that was different from Plagg's and yet very similar. He smiled over ad Ladybug. It was late at night, and with the akuma defeated and the city safe, they were the only ones left in the park at this time. And Ladybug allowed herself a breather. Adrien found himself thinking about who she must be behind the mask again.

Was she busy as a civilian too?

Did she get enough rest to keep her in tip-tip shape as a hero?

What if both sides of her life were just as taxing as the other?

Adrien really wished he could be the reprieve for her. Either as Adrien or as Cat Noir.

"Pollen, Buzz Off", he said softly.

The little bee kwami hovered before him and he took a piece of cheese out of his pocket out of habit. Ladybug looked at him strangely.

"You just carry around loose cheese on you?", she asked.

Adrien blushed at that while Pollen politely nibbled on her snack. She honestly would have preferred something with a more gentle fragrance but she couldn't complain.

"I uh, yeah, a snack for me, or for, you know, stray animals", he said as a quick cover. "There's a lot of stray cats in Paris, you know."

"You really are a generous person", Ladybug beamed. "I knew you'd be perfect for the bee."

Adrien's blush deepened, although for a different reason. When Pollen finished her snack, he removed the comb from his head and she zipped right back inside of it.

"Thank you for trusting me. Chloe would kill me if she knew", he said as he handed it back to her.

"You can't always let how others feel dictate your decisions", Ladybug said. "Chloe had her chance. And besides, I think whenever she got over her anger, she'd be proud of you too."

"You're...proud of me?", Adrien asked, eyes wide in awe.

Ladybug nodded. "Of course I am. We make a great team, as I knew we would. It was only a matter of the right miraculous. I'd choose you as a partner any day."

"What about Cat Noir?", Adrien asked, immediately regretting it. What did he want? For the love of his life to bash his alter ego? Just what did he get out of that, exactly?

"Cat Noir...is very dear to me. But you're special to me too, Adrien." Her earrings began to beep and she had to leave before he could ask her what she meant by that. The moment Ladybug was gone, Plagg popped out of Adrien's shirt.

"I hope Pollen enjoyed _my_ cheese."

"I'm dear to her, Plagg. Both as Adrien and as Cat Noir", Adrien sighed, eyes starrier than the skies above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is love?  
But a complicated, simple truth?  
A bond between me and you  
The number one  
Oh, that's love  
-What is Love


End file.
